


Private Performance

by mrs_fish



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Masturbation; m/m sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Ray watches Fraser perform.





	Private Performance

**Author's Note:**

> This story first appeared in the zine, One Handed Frisky.

**Title:** Private Performance  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** Due South  
**Pairing:** Fraser/Ray Vecchio  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Masturbation; m/m sex.  
**Status:** Completed  
**Summary:** Ray watches Fraser perform. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Alliance Communication or CTV is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

**Note:** This story first appeared in the zine, One Handed Frisky. 

* * *

Detective Raymond Vecchio grabbed his coat and walked out the door of the 27th Precinct. It had been one hell of a day. Overnight the inhabitants of the Chicago Precinct's jurisdiction had managed to commit three murders, twelve assaults, one rape, and seventeen domestic disturbances, and it seemed as if he'd investigated every one himself. The only good point of the day would have been his lunch date with Fraser, but he'd had to miss it because State's Attorney St. Laurent decided she needed to brief him on his testimony in an upcoming trial. All he could think about as he got in his car was spending a relaxing evening alone with his lover. 

* * *

He trudged up the three flights of stairs to the mountie's apartment since the elevator was broken again. Ray didn't mind. He was actually getting used to the run down building and its quirky residents. When he reached apartment 3J, he unlocked the door and went in. 

Fraser was dressed in tight jeans and a T-shirt. Ray smiled appreciatively at the view afforded him as the mountie bent over to check something in the oven. Whatever it was, it smelled wonderful. Ben turned and greeted his lover with a big smile, the kind that always made the detective's insides turn to jelly. He walked over, put his arms around Ray, then proceeded to kiss him -- very passionately and very thoroughly. Only some unfathomable need for oxygen made them separate. They continued to hold each other, Ray's head lying on the mountie's shoulder. 

"Oh, man, Benny, you don't know how much I needed that." 

"Are you all right, Ray?" Fraser asked, the concern evident in his voice. 

"Yea, I'm ok. It's just been one of those days. What's for dinner? I'm starved." 

"It's a roast, and it'll be done in about five minutes. Go get washed up." 

"Yes, sir." Ray gave Fraser a quick kiss before pulling away and heading for the bathroom. 

* * *

The mountie was lighting the candles when Ray came back into the kitchen. He gave the table a quick glance before sitting down. 

"You made a roast with all the trimmings, there's a real tablecloth on the table, and you're lighting candles. What's goin on, Benny? I didn't forget our anniversary, did I?" 

Fraser chuckled. "There's nothing going on, Ray. I just wanted tonight to be special, that's all. I love you." He reached over, grasped the cop's hand and kissed it. 

"I love you too, Benny. More than you'll ever know, but can we please eat?" 

Ben just shook his head and smiled. He carved the roast and meted out a generous portion to his lover. A pathetic whine from the floor interrupted him. 

"No, we've already discussed this. You'll get some **after** Ray and I are finished eating. Although I don't know how you can still be hungry after eating an entire box of cookies." 

"Woof." 

"The fact the child kept offering is no excuse. You could have shown some restraint and refused. Have you no dignity left?" 

The white wolf padded over to the corner and laid down with an audible 'hmmpf'. He placed his head over his paws and closed his eyes, deliberately ignoring his human pack mates. 

"I think you made him mad." 

"Well, it serves him right. I'm afraid he's hopeless, Ray. Despite my repeated efforts, Diefenbaker has lost all interest in hunting and has resigned himself to a life of begging for junk food." 

"Hey, it could be worse, Benny. He **could** be hunting the neighbor's kids instead of just their cookies." 

The mountie turned, a look of horror on his face. "Ray, Diefenbaker would never ..." 

Unrestrained laughter erupted from his partner. Fraser realized, too late, that he'd been had once again. 

"Oh ... Benny ... that look ..." Ray managed, with some difficulty, to utter a few words in-between laughs. He took a few deep breaths before continuing. "That look was priceless. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I know Dief would never hurt anybody, especially kids." 

"You'd think after all this time that I'd know when you were joking. Eat your food, it's getting cold." 

The two men ate their dinner, discussing the day's events between mouthfuls of food. Afterwards, they put the leftovers away, cleaned the dishes, then sat down on the sofa to relax. 

"It sounds like you had a very trying day, Ray." 

"Yea, it was trying all right." Ray yawned. "I'm beat. Maybe I'll make it an early night. You didn't have anything planned, did you?" 

The mountie looked a little sheepish. "Well ... actually ..." 

"C'mon, Benny, spit it out. Don't play shy with me." 

"I thought I might ... umm ... perform for you." 

Ray's eyes lit up. "Perform? You mean ... solo? Me watch you?" 

Fraser smiled at his lover, amazed at how easy it was to please him. He reached up and caressed Ray's cheek. "Yes, love, I want you to watch me. You said you wanted to." 

"Oh, Benny, I want to very much." 

Ray brought his hands up to cup his lover's face, then gently pressed his lips to the mountie's. Fraser's left arm wrapped around Ray's waist; his right hand moved from his cheek to the back of his head, pulling him closer. 

Ray eased the T-shirt from Ben's jeans, sliding his hands underneath to touch the smooth skin of his back. Their kiss deepened -- lips parted, tongues dueled, alternately commanding and yielding. Fraser unbuttoned Ray's silk shirt and began running fingertips softly over his nipples, causing them to form hard peaks. 

Ray pulled back and whispered hoarsely, "Benny, if we don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to. You know what I want to see. Do it for me ... please." 

Fraser kissed his lover gently, then stood and pulled Ray over to the bed with him. He undressed them both, pushed Ray down, then turned off all the lights in the apartment except for a small lantern he'd placed on the floor near the bed. 

Fraser settled into his bedroll on the floor, briefly glancing up at his lover and smiling before closing his eyes. Ray leaned over the side of the bed, heart pounding in anticipation of what he was about to witness. 

Ben inhaled deeply through his mouth, releasing the breath slowly through his nose. He repeated this several times, almost willing the tension from his body. He then moved his hands to his chest, lightly brushing over hardened nipples, trailing down the ridges of his ribcage, over his belly, and back again. He let his hands rest on his chest, then taking another deep breath, he drew his legs up, spreading them slightly, keeping his feet flat against the bedroll. 

He placed both hands on his legs, sliding them down to caress the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, moving outward over his hips, before finally coming to rest on his genitals. One hand went down to cup his balls, while the other lightly stroked his hardened shaft. He concentrated on stroking his penis, slipping the foreskin down, exposing the sensitive skin beneath. After several strokes, he began rubbing his testicles between his fingers, gently pulling them. 

Fraser was breathing heavily, every muscle taut, sweat glistening off his naked body. Ray grasped his own erection firmly, sliding his hand from base to tip and back again, beginning a steady, rhythmic motion. 

Ben moved his hand up the pale shaft to touch the head, dipping his fingers in and out of the slit, while moving his other hand to stroke the sensitive skin of his perineum. His body began to shake, muscles straining as he tried to maintain control. He grasped his balls again, rubbing them roughly between his fingers, raking them with his nails until... 

"Ray!" He cried out his lover's name, his body shuddering as the orgasm overtook him. He kept stroking himself until he softened, not ready for the pleasure to end. He let his legs drop to the floor, muscles still quivering, as he tried to calm his breathing. 

Ray dropped to the floor, covering Ben with his body, pressing his aching cock into his lover's groin. His thrusts were urgent, desperate with need. 

"Benny ... Benny ... oh, god ..." 

Fraser felt the hot wetness cover him as he wrapped himself around Ray, holding him tightly, protectively. He felt so much love, it was almost overwhelming. Tears welled in his eyes, spilling down his face onto the pillow. 

Ray sat up slightly to look into his lover's face. He became concerned when he saw the tears. 

"Benny ... what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Are you ok?" 

Fraser put a finger to Ray's lips, silencing him. He pulled him back down into his arms and began rubbing small circles up and down his back. 

In a voice choked with emotion he said, "I love you, Ray, now and forever. You'll always be a part of me. You're ... you're my soulmate." 

"Oh, Benny ... god, I love you too. Always." Ray rolled over, positioning them so Fraser was resting against his shoulder. He kissed the mountie gently on the forehead. "Thank you for tonight." 

"You're very welcome. I have to admit I enjoyed it very much, especially knowing you were watching me. It added to the excitement." 

Ray yawned and snuggled closer to his lover. "Goodnight, Benny." 

"Goodnight, Ray." Fraser blew out the lantern, drew a blanket over them, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep. 

The end. 


End file.
